ceux qui restent derrière
by ylg
Summary: Alpha Flight. Major Mapleleaf, Northstar, et la mémoire de Michael Sadler. mention de slash, de sexe, de SIDA et de pas mal de trucs moches. et d'amour aussi, quand même.


**Titre :** ceux qui restent derrière  
**Auteur :** ylg  
**Fandom :** Alpha Flight  
**Personnages/Couple :** 'Major Mapleleaf' Louis Sadler (Sr)/'Northstar' Jean-Paul Beaubier, et le souvenir de Michael Sadler  
**Rating :** PG -13 / T  
**Disclaimer :** Marvel

fic écrite pour un mème à kink anonyme  
**Prompt :** Major Mapleleaf/Northstar, "Il pourrait être son père/son fils"  
**Timeline :** basé sur Alpha Flight (1st series) #106 ; mieux vaut avoir lu cette ish pour comprendre ce qui se passe là.  
**Avertissement supplémentaire :** contient, en vrac, réflexions moches sur le SIDA, fausses rumeurs d'inceste père/fils, élucubrations foireuses de fan sur des liens de parenté incongrus… pas mal de trucs pas bien joyeux, quoi.

oOo

Il pourrait être son fils, pense Louis Sadler à propos de Northstar. Ce jeune homme a sensiblement le même âge que son Michael. Dieu ou le Diable aidant, peut-être se sont-ils croisés, tous les deux. Cette idée serre le cœur de l'ancien Major Maplepleaf.  
Un virus, une saloperie de virus. Il l'a déjà entendu souvent, cette réponse à l'accusation : _ils l'ont bien cherché _; non : c'est une maladie, pas une punition divine, ils sont tous égaux face à cela. C'est la faute à pas de chance. Nul besoin de débauche à outrance non plus ; il suffit d'une seule fois pour ruiner une vie, plusieurs vies d'un coup.  
Et pourtant l'on raconte que les mutants seraient immunisés contre. Ce garçon, tout en muscles saillants et en arrogance moulés dans son costume de super-héros, jeune et clinquant, louangé par la presse, pourrait se livrer à des orgies en secret s'il le veut, sa différence génétique le protègerait de l'horreur.

Son fils pourrait être cet homme-là. Avec un peu de chance –ou de malchance- le power-up qui a élevé Louis au statut de Major Mapleleaf aurait pu s'étendre du soma au germen et se transmettre à ses enfants. Son Michael aurait pu naître mutant. Il aurait pu marcher sur ses traces, être lui aussi un héros… et surtout, être encore en vie aujourd'hui.  
Louis Sadler est même prêt à marchander l'inverse, la haine de son fils envers d'hypothétiques pouvoirs, sa révolte contre un destin tout tracé, pour peu qu'il ait vécu. Mais l'on ne revient pas en arrière et les « si » ne mènent nulle part.

Louis Sadler a eu envie de tuer cet homme, de le faire souffrir autant qu'il a lui-même souffert, de lui prendre ce qu'il a de plus cher. Pauvre petite Joanne innocente, mais de toute façon déjà condamnée… il n'avait rien contre elle précisément, il ne tenait pas à la faire souffrir, juste qu'elle disparaisse, vite.  
Il a voulu le réduire _lui_en bouillie de ses propres poings, enragé contre le spectacle qu'il faisait de la mort annoncée de cette petite fille. Il a voulu précipiter cette fin pour pouvoir partager sa douleur.  
N'importe comment, il voulait que cet homme le reconnaisse, reconnaisse la vie et la mort de Michael.

Et quand Northstar lui a craché au visage ce qu'il était _en secret_, au contraire de le calmer, sa colère a redoublé. Tout ce qu'il pourrait faire, et qu'il choisissait de cacher pour protéger son petit confort égoïste !  
En devenant super-héros, on devient un modèle. On perd sa petite vie privée. C'est le prix à payer. Louis l'a payé longtemps. À la naissance de Michael, c'est devenu finalement bien trop lourd et il y a renoncé. Il connaît parfaitement ce fardeau. Et il reproche à Northstar de vouloir l'éviter si vite.  
S'il doit souffrir, il ne veut pas être seul dans cette galère. Il en veut à l'univers entier, mais cet homme-là précisément, il s'en contentera. Il y a quelque chose de tristement obsessionnel dans le désir de Louis Sadler de voir Northstar partager sa douleur.

o

Il pourrait être son père, se dit Jean-Paul en pensait à Major Mapleleaf. Il est assez vieux pour cela. Il a des pouvoirs sur-humains qui pourraient être une base héréditaire aux siens propres et ceux de sa sœur, ces étranges pouvoirs que les Sentinels n'ont pas toujours détectés comme mutation.  
Parmi les mensonges de Loki sur leurs parents, le silence des Martin, les secrets des Sœurs, y a-t-il une place pour cette idée ? Peut-être. Sans doute. Mais il la réfute néanmoins. On a dit de Major Mapleleaf qu'il était un père aimant profondément ses fils, et aussi bien un père terriblement sévère qui leur donnait une éducation solide et plutôt austère. Aurait-il pu abandonner des jumeaux à côté de cela ? Jean-Paul s'interdit d'y penser. Il n'a aucun désir de retrouver un père. Ça n'amènerait rien de bon, que des reproches. Il a sa sœur, et ça lui suffit plus qu'amplement. De toute façon, il est certain que penser cela serait faire fausse route. Rien qu'une erreur.

Cet homme a l'âge d'être son père, il est usé par le chagrin, marqué par la mort de son fils. Mais il est bien conservé. Sous ses cheveux blancs et derrière ses rides d'expression, c'est encore un bel homme, et toujours athlétique.  
S'il n'était pas lui-même ravagé par la mort de la petite Joanne, Jean-Paul trouverait le temps de noter comme il est encore séduisant. Il n'est pas spécialement attiré par les hommes mûrs en temps normal, il préfère plutôt les jeunes de son âge, mais n'est pas fermé à une ou deux exceptions.

Personne mieux que ce Major Mapleleaf ne pourrait comprendre sa douleur présente, se dit Jean-Paul. Ça lui ferait du bien d'être soutenu par lui, et en retour lui aussi pourrait l'aider à se consoler.

o

Quoi qu'il en soit, rien de tel n'arrivera. Coucher ensemble, dans l'urgence, en silence, dans cette chambre d'hôpital que Jean-Paul refuse de quitter, sur le carrelage froid, à la merci du passage inopiné d'une infirmière, voilà qui serait d'un mauvais goût innommable. Par respect pour Joanne mourante, pour Michael mort, il ne peut se permettre de céder.

Louis a l'air prêt à se laisser tenter, à vouloir faire l'amour à travers de Jean-Paul, non pas à Michael –Dieu l'en préserve ! il n'a jamais eu pour ses fils qu'un amour paternel, jamais de désir malsain- mais à ce qu'il croit avoir été sa vie. À se rapprocher de son fantôme, toutefois, de la seule manière qu'il peut imaginer. Après quoi, il verserait quelques larmes en appelant doucement le prénom de son fils et Jean-Paul ferait semblant de ne pas entendre...

Mais non, ils ne cèderont pas. Pas dans de telles circonstances.


End file.
